Different Worlds
by Harumi Fujyoshi
Summary: They had a rough start. And they'll never have a completely normal way of functioning together. But what matters most is that they love each other. Sometimes. A series of Preciousmetalshipping - Gold/Silver - drabbles.
1. Infatuation

When that day Gold had called Silver for a battle, obviously Silver hadn't thought of it as anything suspicious. Since Gold was the only one who even came remotely close to his skill level he had agreed to battle every so often and become his so-called rival. This time Gold had told him they'd meet on Route 39 and so, Silver had his Murkrow fly him there as soon as he'd prepared his Pokémon for battle.

"Hiya, Silver!" Gold waved excitedly when he saw the redhead arrive on his Flying-type.

Silver got off his Murkrow, returned it to its pokéball and said calmly: "You won't be smiling when I'm done with you."

"You say that every time but you still have to live up to it," Gold said smiling broadly just to annoy Silver.

"Oh, by the way, I suggest we do a one-vs-one battle, no items, to make this more fair." Even though Gold loved the idea of two amazingly strong Pokémon like Explotaro and Silver's Feraligatr having an epic battle this served a completely different purpose. He was sure Silver was going to use Feraligatr as it had a type advantage over Explotaro but that was about the only part of his plan that_ couldn't _fail.

"Like I'd need that to win. But if you insist, I'm not going easy on you!"

Gold let out his Fire-type and as he expected, Silver released Feraligatr. Immediately, Silver commanded it to use Ice Fang but instead of mindlessly following the command, the Pokémon looked at his master angrily. Gold burst out laughing.

"What the hell is this? And why the heck are you laughing?"

"It – haha – seems like it doesn't – haha – want to attack – teehee – Explotaro." Gold managed to blurt out.

Silver watched in awe as Feraligatr rubbed its head against his rival's Typhlosion. It seemed oddly... affectionate toward the Pokémon. Wait it wasn't... in love, was it?

"You knew this, didn't you!" Silver snapped.

"Aww, c'mon, it was a funny joke," Gold said, still not fully recovered from his laughing fit.

Silver walked over to Gold and slapped him in the face; not hard, but enough for it to hurt and keep aching for a few minutes.

"Auch! I gues I could've expected that." Gold rubbed his cheek, by now colored vivid red.

"Shall I treat you to a drink at Olivine Café to make up for this?" Gold offered with a gentle smile – meaning Silver still hadn't kept his 'promise' of sorts.

"Hmph, I guess I'll take advantage of your stupidity."

"That's called kindness."

"Whatever."


	2. Ice Cream

**A/N:** Heh, I guess I never got around to writing and Author's Note last time, eh? Well, now I'm writing one! And that's only because I like reading them, I mean it makes you feel like you know the author a little, you know. Well, anyway, this chapter was lovely to write, please review because I _need_ to know what you think! And feel free to suggest ideas/prompts too!

* * *

"What flavour do you want, Sil?"

"Don't call me Sil." Silver was obviously annoyed by this point, both by the heat that made sweat form on the nape of his neck, and by the fact that Gold continued to use that ridiculous pet name that he had obviously told, on several occasions, not to use.

"Whatever, drama queen. What flavour do you want?" This time, the insulting nickname was ignored, whether it was simply out of laziness or the fact that Silver knew he wouldn't stop was irrelevant by that point.

"I don't care. How about chocolate or something?"

"Oh c'mon, everyone likes ice cream! Don't tell me you just 'don't care'."

"I said I wanted chocolate didn't I? Besides, if you're gonna whine I might as well leave."

"Wait, he's here out of his own free will, then?" Gold whispered softly, more to himself really than to Silver. Regardless of who's ears the comment was meant for, Silver had heard the comment, not really thinking it was so strange for Gold to doubt his willingness, especially when the words 'Gold, Ice cream, and merciless summer heat' were all descriptions of the same scenario.

"Hey, don't make me change my mind, moron. Just hurry up and buy the ice cream already."

"Aw, but don't you enjoy my company at all?" Gold's voice was heavily laden with sarcasm and disappointment, but Silver didn't have it in his mind to retort.

Silver simply settled for sighing again and for what seemed to be the 'nth time within the past half hour; he thoroughly regretted ever meeting up with Gold. The stupid bastard even told him Crystal was coming, which had momentarily consoled Silver into submission, but then at the very last minute she apparently had 'something else that was super important' to attend to. It made the redhead wonder if she even was ever planning on coming or if Gold had just made it up to convince him to go along with him. What annoyed him the most though, was that Gold proposed the idea of permanently traveling together. Again. For like, the thirtieth time that week. (It was only Tuesday.) And something was telling him that he wouldn't stop until he had his way. But he was being an even bigger moron than was expected of him if he honestly thought Silver was going to give in any time soon.

"Here you go, Sil." Gold walked toward him, heels bouncing with each step, holding two cavity-inducing ice-cream waffle-cones in his hands, almost tripping half-way through the almost-nonexistent journey from the half-depressed vender, but keeping the sweet treats safe nonetheless.

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me Sil?" Silver took his ice cone from Gold with startling haste and started licking carefully; paying close attention that none of it dripped down onto the bench.

"And didn't I tell you I don't care?" Gold retorted with an odd sort of irritated friendliness and followed Silver in his actions; half-hoping the mud-colored treat was poisoned just to get him out of the irritating situation, regardless of the permanency.

Silver decided to just continue eating his sweet treat instead of getting into another useless argument with the brick-headed male. In all actually, all conversations, or rather, attempts at conversations with the guy were completely and entirely hopeless. All of them either ending in a fight, or being so short-lived that they were hardly worth mentioning.

Silver watched in the smallest form of awe possible to obtain as Gold indulged hastily in his strawberry ice cream. He really did have a seemingly insatiable appetite. The frozen sweet was gone faster than a starving child in Africa could've shoved it down their throat.

"I'm going to get another one," Gold cheerily stated, getting up from the national-park's park bench, brushing the small amounts of crumbs from his Capri's without any thought of what the word 'littering' was.

"You're going to get fat." Silver's tone was flat, mouth hardly removing itself from the chocolate.

"I am not." The raven-haired boy stuck out his tongue slightly, half-jogging back to the dark-blue-haired ice cream vender who seemed more compelled to the pidgeys then his job, in all honesty.

'God, can this guy get any more childish?' Silver wondered amidst his one hundred and one other pessimistic thoughts. He honestly didn't think that Gold would ever be able to function as a normal adult in the future. Lost in thought, he was startled as he heard the boy-in-question practically cursing out the melancholy vender: "Agh, damn, I'm out of money!"

And the boy himself had proven Silver right once again. Ignoring the pain the bright sun radiated down, Silver watched intently and wordlessly as the soon-to-be Champion stalked closer and sat down next to him. With large, sparkly eyes that practically gushed out Niagara Falls, Gold looked at Silver, then at the ice cream, then back at Silver.

"What?" Silver looked at Gold, a single eyebrow cocked, his tone sounding more vividly more anxious then frustrated. He had a pretty good idea what he was going to say next, and was half-anticipating the whine, and half-hoping it was all his imagination.

"Can I have some of yo-"

"No."

"Plea-?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Do you really just not get it? No."

Silver continued licking his ice cream passively when Gold decided it be an absolutely wonderful idea to push the pissy redhead, causing the now-startled boy's hand shoot to the side, part of the treat falling to the ground, and another part of it hitting his face, leaving his left cheek sticky and chocolaty.

"What the hell, man!" His voice was high-pitched and irate, and it was obvious at this point that he didn't even care at the fact that his voice cracked like any pre-pubescent boy's voice should, the outcome being that his voice shot up about eight octaves higher then it should have normally been.

"You deserved that, you dick-wad," Gold pouted, lip out and everything, obviously more upset at it then he really should have been.

This, however, became a perfect idea in the raven-haired boy's mind, and he smirked slightly as he moved closer to the half upset, half about to murder him, boy; creeping the hell out of the redhead in the process. The irate boy considered moving back, in response to the stimuli of the boy approaching him, but was completely paralyzed by either fear or some weird other-worldly force. Either way, his common sense was screaming at him to move backwards, but he almost ignored his own voice echoing in his own voice as something wet and slick connected with his cheek.

This thing that was wet and smooth, lapping up the chocolate mess on his cheek, belonged to none other than Gold. This took a few drawn out seconds to process in the startled boy's mind before he realized what was going on; Gold was licking his cheek!

It only took a moment before he reacted, uncomfortably squirming away from the perverse boy. His stomach was almost immediately invaded by nervous butterflies, majority of them telling him to do things that were never, ever, **ever**, going to be on the same playing-field as Gold.

"Mm, tastes good! Are you still mad at me?"

Silver was simply blushing profusely at what he just encountered, and was too struck to move Gold away from him, despite the fact that he could hardly look him in the eye without feeling odd fleeting feelings.

"W-what was that?" He uttered softly, his voice sounding shaky, as though he were actually unstable from the experience.

Gold cocked his head to the side innocent, placing a hand delicately on Silver's thin shoulder.

"You okay, Sil?"

"Back off." His voice sounded more scared then upset, and Gold was slightly surprised that he didn't get mad about the use of the nickname that he so rightfully loathed.

Silver wasn't really mad at Gold; that wasn't even close to what he was feeling. In all actuality, Silver was very, very confused. Because he had liked it, if only the pure contact. And that couldn't possibly be right. He couldn't like Gold. It just wasn't possible for him to feel such strong feelings of optimism, let alone connect the positive emotion to the stupid boy who acted on instinct and didn't heed the consequences. He could hardly stand being it the same room with the irresponsible male, let alone acting feeling 'attracted' to him, as girls, such as Green or Crystal, spoke about being with this guy or that.

"Silver, please, what is it? What's wrong?" It was evident enough in his voice that Gold was genuinely worried now, partially because of how pale Silver was becoming, let alone the worried look at captured the redhead's delicate face.

And then Silver said something he shouldn't have said out loud. The moment the words escaped his lips, he regretted it, but it was obvious to both of them that he couldn't take them back.

"I am not in love with you, I can't be!"

"What?" Gold was obviously stunned by these words, hardly making sense of them, considering how quickly and sporadically they came out.

"I'm gonna prove it to you!"

"What do you-" Gold was only half-way through his inquiry when he was none-too-gently interrupted by soft lips violently crashing into his, mashing with as little delicacy as possible. Then, just as quickly and randomly as they had initiated the kiss, Silver pulled away, his mind racing illogically.

"That didn't prove anything..." Silver thought to himself, hardly realizing that he was saying his thoughts outside of his head. The same sensation of butterflies releasing inside of his gut released, only this time accompanied with a feeling of regret and a dab of guilt.

Gold smiled in understanding of the situation. By now, he had acquired at least some knowledge of the complicated persona called Silver and he thought he knew the right thing to do now to help put a Band-Aid-fix on the situation.

"Hey Silver, don't stop being yourself. After all, that was what I fell in love with, y'know?" His signature goofy smile displayed on his features, his genuine happiness running through his veins, pumping straight his heart to every dark corner of his body. Silver knew he was sincere because of his silly grin. Actually, it did frighten him a little how he'd said that with such nonchalance but he could overlook it just this time, right? No harm, no foul.

"You're still a moron, you know," Silver composed himself, clearing his throat slightly, and half attempting to sit back up normally again, not much giving any attention to the fact that Gold refused to move his own person from on top of him.

"Yeah, but now I'm your moron."

"And, who exactly said I'd accept you as mine?"

"I did!"

Silver simply sighed, not knowing exactly what he was getting into.

"Well then, could you get off of me? That ice-cream vender guy has been staring at us for the past ten minutes and it's starting to make me uncomfortable."


	3. Fiction

A poke. A sigh. Another poke. And another sigh.

"Gold, leave me alone. I'm trying to read."

"You look really hot in those glasses, you know?" Gold said with smirk, knowing he'd get at least some kind of reaction out of Silver.

"Say that again and I'll hit you so hard you can't talk for a month." Silver answered, keeping his face hidden in his book about pokémon type match-ups.

Instead of saying anything Gold stepped closer and grabbed the book Siler was 'studying' intensively.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? Give that back!" Silver shouted nervously, trying to repress the blush rising to his face.

"Yeah, sure. Type match-ups my ass. This is… wait! You read _this_? I hadn't guessed you were _that_ kind of person." God had already examined the 'inner layer' of the book.

Silver didn't believe he had ever seen the older teen so surprised. Was it that odd? He _was _planning on reading up about the strengths and weaknesses of Ice-type pokémon but when he saw the brand new, unread issue of his favorite manga laying there, the temptation was just too great to pass up. Of course he wouldn't want anyone to know he read this kind of explicit stories so he just took the book of his original intentions as a cover-up.

Because of Gold's incoherent jabbering he almost forgot he should be dying out of shame right now because Gold had seen him reading a story. A story about two men. Two men having sex. Okay, he wasn't forgetting to die out of shame anymore.

Silver quickly grabbed his manga from the hands of a defenseless Gold and ran upstairs to lock himself up in his room. The black-haired boy had collected himself and knocked on Silver's door.

"Hey, I saw the thing already; you don't need to hide, really. And… it's awesome we read the same manga!"

"Grmmmhh…"

"Very clear answer."

"I don't read that. Blue forced me."

"I don't really believe you'd do it just because Blue said so. Lying won't work."

"I hate you."

"That proves my point well enough, I'd say."

Silver unlocked the door and flopped facedown onto the bed, his hands in his hair.

"Don't you dare tell anyone," He hissed.

"I wouldn't, then you'd tell everyone I read it too. Besides, do you think so lowly of me?"

"I don't know when you're serious or you're just making fun of me." The redhead admitted.

"I'm always serious! Okay, maybe that's a bit of a stretch… But really, I don't bluntly _lie_ to you. There's always at least some truth to my words." Gold said as he sat down on the bed as well.

Silver, who was sitting up again, now blushed violently crimson. All those stupid comments about 'love' that he had brushed off, as silly jokes were "at least some truth"? Well then what part of them? And why did the sudden revelation make Silver's head dizzy even more than their touches and kisses? And it wasn't even a question in the way that he already knew the answer. In the way that he knew it was already too late to change this.

"I…" They both started a sentence. Silver flinched and Gold didn't know if he should say something or not. An awkward silence ensued but it didn't last as Gold pulled Silver into a hug. The redhead hesitantly wrapped his arms around the tall frame of the other boy who smiled sweetly upon this small show of affection.

"I love you," Gold said softly.

"Don't say that."

"But-"

"Just don't."


End file.
